Harry Potter: Carmilla and the Order (one shots)
by CarryOnScreaming
Summary: This is a compilation of one shots set in the same universe as Harry Potter: Carmilla and the Order.
1. The One Where Laura Gets Jealous

**A snippet of the world where my Carmilla / Harry Potter crossover takes place.**

 **Just before the events of the Triwizard Tournament some Beauxbatons students take a liking to Carmilla and Laura gets Jealous.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Carmilla or Harry Potter, sucks right?**

* * *

The Triwizard tournament was all anyone was talking about. From first years to seventh years the inter-school competition was holding everyone's attention.

Laura was pretty excited herself to see which of her classmates would be picked as the Hogwarts champion. She knew that Danny, Kirsch and Cedric had already put their names in and had even considered it herself, though she'd come to the conclusion that writing about might be a better path for her personally.

The small Gryffindor, however, knew someone who wasn't the slightest bit interested at all. Her girlfriend Carmilla didn't care much at all about the whole thing, not even in students from the other schools that had arrived. Some of whom seemed very interested in her.

Carmilla and Lafontaine had been sat near the pumpkin patch right beside Hagrid's hut the first time one of Hogwarts guests showed a real interest in the raven haired Ravenclaw. They were sat waiting for Laura and Perry to finish Divination, which neither of the seventh year Ravenclaws had wanted to take, using the time to finish a Care of Magical Creatures essay.

A group of half a dozen girls from Beauxbatons walked past the pair giggling and looking in their direction.

"What do you suppose they're doing all the way over here?" Laf asked curiously.

"Who knows Professor X" Carmilla replied absently.

"So you do pay attention when I explain comics and movies to you" Laf grinned at their best friend who continued on writing about Thestrals as if they hadn't said anything.

"I'm taking your silence as a yes, I knew you loved me really" they laughed elbowing the witch making her smirk in return.

"If you say so..." Carmilla looked up to see that the group from Beauxbatons stood just down from where they'd walked past mere minutes ago, "do you think maybe those girls are lost?"

Laf was just about to reply when one of the witches walked over to them. They guessed that she had to be in her seventh year like they were. She had long blonde hair that fell effortlessly over her shoulders and her blue floaty uniform was worn precisely as every other Beaxbatons student.

She came to a stop right in front of the confused pair seventh years.

"This is for you" she said in a thick French accent as she handed Carmilla a folded piece of parchment.

"Umm… thanks…" the broody Ravenclaw accepted the note raising her eyebrow at the girl.

The blonde didn't stick around, winking at Carmilla before turning around and returning to her friends who were still giggling and staring in Carmilla and Lafontaine's direction.

"Well that was weird" Laf voiced looking at Carmilla, "what does it say?"

"No idea" the raven haired girl opened the parchment and began to read before feeling someone sit beside her.

"Sorry we're late" Laura exhaled "Professor Trelawney got really invested in some tea leafs… what have you got there?"

Before Carmilla could respond the note was out of her hands as Laura's face scrunched up in annoyance. The short Gryffindor lifted her head to glare at the group of French girls who were still stood in the same place muttering to each other.

"What did that note even say?" Laf asked confused by the Gryffindor's expression.

Laura shoved the parchment towards Lafontaine and Perry who'd perched herself beside them.

 _You look very beautiful,_

 _Would you like to show me around so we can spend some private time together?_

 _Marianne x_

Lafontaine began to laugh as they read the words on the page, they knew Laura could get jealous but it was still so funny to see up close.

Carmilla smiled fondly at her girlfriends actions and placed her hand on the shorter girls shoulder, "Laura, there's no need for you to be jealous."

"I know" Laura huffed "… but I can make them jealous" she smirked; she'd certainly picked that up from Carmilla.

"Hey you lot!" the blonde shouted towards the group of girls to get their attention.

"Laura what are yo-" Carmilla began to question but was cut off by Laura's lips colliding with hers.

Carmilla forgot about questioning her girlfriend's actions and brought one of her hands up to gently cup the Witch's face while the other gripped her side to pull her in. The two of them stayed locked in their heated embrace, completely forgetting about everyone else around them, so much so that Laura had even managed to climb into Carmilla's lap. The Ravenclaw began to slow the pace, gently and lovingly moving her tongue with Laura's.

They were brought back to reality by Laf's amused voice "guys they left like five minutes ago."

"And I would certainly prefer it if you two didn't get detention for causing a scene" Perry added, scolding the pair.

Laura at least had the decency to look embarrassed, burying her face in Carmilla's neck while the latter had a smug smile flooding her features.

"I can think of way worse things to get detention for."


	2. The One Where Firewhisky Is Drunk

**Not 100% sure where I was going with this, thought it'd be an amusing one shot though! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Carmilla or Harry Potter but I do have a Harry Potter tattoo.**

* * *

Firewhisky was their poison of choice tonight. Tonks had a stash hidden underneath a lose floorboard under her bed which none of the House Elves or teachers new about thankfully.

She threw on her travelling cloak and grabbed two bottles, shoving them into her bag as quietly as she could, before checking she had her wand and set off for the Shrieking Shack. No one went there making it the perfect place to hang out away from the prying eyes of teachers, ghosts and other students.

It was a cold October night, Carmilla and Lafontaine would probably be there already. The two Ravenclaws always managed to arrive before Tonks, she supposed Lafontaine being a prefect helped, that and a lot of students were still afraid of Carmilla.

The 7th year witch pulled her yellow and black scarf tighter around her neck, immobilising the Whomping Willow before ducking into the secret passage that ran beneath it.

It didn't take her too long to arrive at her destination, having made the journey several times this year alone.

The pink haired witch could hear familiar laughter as she pushed up the trap door that led her into the ground floor of the abandoned shack. Pulling herself up she could feel the warmth of the fire that had been made by the Ravenclaw pair upon their own arrival.

"Halt, who goes there?" came an already giggly voice.

"The only person providing the good stuff" Tonks shouted back to Laf.

"Good, what took you so long" Carmilla asked as the Hufflepuff made her ways up the stairs to the second floor.

Tonks gave her cousin a pointed look and placed her bag down on the floor at her feet. The Ravenclaw gave her a trademark smirk and grabbed one of the bottles of Firewhisky.

"Cheers Cous" she toasted the older witch before taking a drink.

"So what are the happenings of today guys?" Tonks asked, dropping herself into a once dusty armchair.

"I got fifteen house points taken away for blowing up a potion in Snape's class" Lafontaine sighed and took a gulp from the bottle of whisky, "something must really pissing him off because usually it's only five house points when I blow things up."

"He probably just needs to get laid or something" Tonks shrugged taking the second bottle from her bag.

"That's gross" Carmilla screwed up her face trying to ignore the image Tonks put in her head.

"I seriously think someone should be put in charge of filtering what comes out of your mouth" Laf spoke pointedly to the Hufflepuff.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Tonks laughed.

The trio continued their banter back and forth for ages, making their way through both bottle of Firewhisky and moving onto a bottle of rum that used to be water.

"I should have invited Laura" Carmilla slurred "I miss her."

"You're such a sap when you're drunk" Tonks practically shouted towards her cousin.

Lafontaine lay sleeping on the half collapsed bed that sat on the opposite side of the room, their snores filling the ears of the two drunk witches.

"I should send her a patronus" Carmilla yelled suddenly as if it was the most brilliant idea in the world.

"You really shouldn't" Tonks shook her head, "that's a really stupid idea."

"You're a really stupid idea" Carmilla yawned.

"Great come back champ…" Tonks went to continue to poke fun at the younger witch when she heard even breathing coming from the Raven haired girl.

Tonks shook her head and laughed looking at the pair of sixth years, "kids."


End file.
